Roky x Cereza (Rocko x SkyValiant)
Roky x Cereza “Will Geo have a grandkid?” -everyone “fanfics cause child support so there’s more to pay after it’s written!!” -redonu ' ' Roky paced back and forth in his room. Biting his lip, he immediately faced the telephone as it ran. Sprinting towards it, he picked it up clumsily. “Hello? It’s me, Roky.” He eagerly stated, grinning. “Roky, it’s me. Cereza.” Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Nearly dropping the phone, Roky stood up and sat on the couch. “Yeah, what’s up?” “I’m having a party tonight..” Cereza announced. “Oh, that’s cool.” Roky replied. “You’re..not invited!” She giggled. Roky’s heart stopped. “Just kidding. ‘Course you’re invited! I love you after all..I think.” Cereza laughed. “I’m not sure if I’ll go..” Roky replied. “Why? It’ll be fun.” She insisted. “Well..Yuno and his friends kind of scare me.” “I guess that can’t be helped..he’s at the top of the social ladder at our school.” Cereza sighed. “Hey, at least you might be able to meet new friends..and maybe score some boyfriend points.” Roky’s face turned red just in time for Christmas. “And you know what you can buy with boyfriend points..don’t you, Roky?~” Fumbling for words to say, gibberish poured out of his mouth. “I’ll see you there. Don’t keep me waiting too long.-“ She giggled “W-wait!” Roky shouted into the phone. Cereza had already hung up. “Ugh..what am I gonna do? My parents always told me to stay away from uncooked ramen..” He paced back and forth in his room. Roky heard a muffled “That’s right!” from Geo downstairs. Biting his lip, he defiantly grabbed his coat. Closing his door gently behind him, he made a sprint down the stairs and to the entrance of Roky’s house. “Where are you going?” ' ' Girlfriend’s place.” He replied, tying his shoe hastily. A flap of the newspaper grasped Roky’s attention. “If she turns out to be like your mother when you’re alone with her, make a dash for it.” Soro adjusted his reading glasses. “Why, I’ll give you one of my 5-Star massages! Thanks for being an amazing and supportive husband!” Geo made her way behind him. “Uh..I’m off.” Roky closed the door behind him, silencing Soro’s cries of agony coming from inside. ' ' His heart pounded, as the December air took away his patience. “It’s just one night..how bad could it get?” Roky comforted himself. Then he remembered the PP Highschool dance. “I’m gonna need God and Buddha combined to get out of this alive.” He gulped. His hand rapped on the door. Moments later, a festive Cereza opens the door for him. “That’s 3 boyfriend points so far. Cheapest item will cost 10.” She winked, gesturing him to come in. Roky hadn’t even taken off his shoes before he could spot the borderline criminals through the crowded living room. Gala, Yuno and Red all looked like tilapia trying to dance. And what was in their hands, you would ask? Uncooked ramen and blunts. The room was heavy with the scent of weebs and Naruto jutsus. “See? Not that bad!” She beamed. “Uh..Cereza..?” Roky pointed at Bare. “ESKETIT!!! ESKETIT!!! ESKEEEEEETIIIITTRTTTTTT!!” Cereza leaned into his ear. “He took one too many L’s. He’s here to dance back those W’s.” (I can’t believe I just wrote that.) Roky nodded. He could see that. With a light nudge, Cereza pushed Roky forward into the crowd. “Go make some friends! I gotta check around to see if Red hasn’t already scattered his studying materials around my house. I’ll come back soon. I promise.” She disappeared into the countless rooms of her house. He walked towards the main attraction of the room. “Roky..do you know what a clitorus is??” Red slouched his body onto Roky’s shoulders, nearly knocking both of them down. “Red! Don’t tease the newcomer. Let’s give ‘em the good good.” Gala hiccuped, holding bottles upon bottles of half filled beer bottles. Yuno held up the crispy uncooked ramen, and a cigar in another. “You just shove the thing in this, light it and it’ll make you feel good.” Yuno explained, shoving the ingredients into Roky’s hands and collapsing on a nearby sofa. “I’M A HARDCORE LESBIAN, AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I WON'T LET YOU SMELL MY FEET!!” Gala shrieked, collapsing on the floor, narrowly missing the couch. A groan of pain was followed by silence. She had also passed out. Roky uneasily stares at the uncooked ramen and the cigar in his hands. “It’s only one time..how much could it hurt?” He muttered to himself. Roky did what Yuno had described shortly before passing out on the couch. Five minutes in the cigar, he was already lost in the omniverse. As the lights turned off and the music started blasting through the house, people began to get more and more rowdy. Roky did not fail to meet the expectations the rest of the guests were setting. Cereza began to mingle back in with the guests. Obviously, his eyes were only really on her, high or not. ~~Based on the type of fanfics I write, we all know where he often stares.~~ With a bottle of beer in her own hand, Cereza threw her arms around Roky, nuzzling his chest affectionately. Looking up at him, Cereza stuck her tongue out. “You seem to be enjoying yourself..what did I tell you?” She smirked. He could barely respond. Only a nod was given back to her. Cereza looked at the cigar in Roky’s hand. Dragging him by the hand, she led him down a hallway. As she opened the door to a certain room, he stopped. “Where are you taking me..?” He mumbled. “Shh.” Cereza winked. She locked the door behind them. Immediately, a pile of Cereza’s clothes ‘magically’ appear on the floor. The famous sentence was typed. A visible bulge poked out of his jeans. She began to rub her fingers against it. Their hot breaths stunk of smoke and alcohol. It was like smelling Red’s apartment. Roky’s hands rubbed up against her chest. “You’re such a brave boy..coming here, getting drunk and high all for little old me.~” Cereza pulled down his pants. Roky pinned her down on the mattress. “Here i come..!” He announced, shoving in his bulging sick with all his might. Years and years of naughty teasing from Cereza led up to this moment. “I’m gonna pound your pussy.” Roky collapsed on her. As his throbbing cock synced with her slimy pussy, Cereza’s tits slid up and down. Groans and moans were exchanged, as the two merged into one babymaking machine. Roky breathed heavily. “Getting high and drunk sure makes you tired..but you’re creaming up my pussy anyway.” Cereza moaned, getting on top of him. Her hips moved back and forth, sliding gracefully on his dick. Moist noises came from her wet pussy. Roky’s dick slid in and out, tickling and rubbing the sides of her naughty cunt. “You’re so tight and wet..” He groaned. Cereza’s thrusted back and forth. Her ass slapped up and down, contradicting the path of his ballsacks flying out of this galaxy. “It feels so good..” They both gasped, exchanging naughty flirts between one another. Roky slapped her ass, which jiggled in response. Cereza giggled. “You take after your mom.” She teased. “You won’t be joking anymore after you become one!” Roky pounced up, taking the dominant position. Cereza’s ass faced him, as his dick still clogged in her drainpipe was begging to cum. “Nngh..” Cereza’s eyebrows turned up like the roof of a house. “It’s twitching..your dick is twitching in my hot sticky pussy..” She licked her lips. “Drench me with your sticky milk..I won’t drink from any other cow.~” Cereza hung onto the wall as her fortress was being pounded. “I’m cumming..!” Roky barked. “Unnghhh…~” Cereza moaned loudly, as a stream of thick cum poured inside her. Jizz ran down the walls of her pussy, leaking out onto the bed. “Wait..” She gasped, catching her breath. “Did you wear the condom?” Cereza looked at the pack of condoms on the dresser. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet. ' ' The door of her room fell down. “Where is our so-“ Soro yelled, only to find the answer in front of him. Soro’s face turned bright red, fuming with anger. He turned to a Geo’s excited face. “I’m having grandchildren?!—“ ' ' https://pics.me.me/to-be-continved-to-be-continued-25769361.png ' ' **end** ————————————